


Don't tell

by Nina_17



Series: One Shot Drarry [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Co-workers, Don't Judge Me, Enemies to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Please Don't Hate Me, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: I have a BIG secret and I can't really tell anyone. I mean what would you do if you've been sleeping with someone you don't like for almost two years? Yeah, that's what I thought.





	Don't tell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for another fandom. I changed it to a Drarry fic. It was an MF paring when I first wrote it but have changed to MM. I believe I have changed it enough I searched and auto-replaced words and names, so if a name or pronoun seems off that was why.
> 
> There is a pregnant male but I am leaving it up to you as to how it happened. There is no magic in this adaptation but maybe there is and the characters are just muggles or squibs. Maybe he is transgender or maybe in this Universe, some males are just capable of carrying a child. It's up to you. 
> 
> I want to know what you think but keep the hate to yourself. I know this is a crazy piece but it is meant to be fun and not to be taken seriously. Just suspend reality and enjoy.

**Harry's Secret**

Have you ever had a secret that you prayed to whatever wholly being was out there that it never got out? Well, I have one of those secrets and no I won't tell you what it is because you'll just tell everyone.

Really, stop asking. Okay fine, I'll tell you, but you better not tell anyone. This will sound better if I start at the beginning.

About, two years ago, I hadn't been very successful in looking for a job, so my friends helped me find a, not so great, job just to help pay the bills. At least until I could find a job I truly wanted. What sucks is that I still haven't found one. I went to school for six years getting my master’s in advertising and I couldn't find one job in the field. Not even as a lowly intern (which usually aren't paid). I was stuck working at a lawyer's office as a file clerk. I didn't mind the job, per say, it was honest work that paid well, and my best friend worked across the hall in another office. What I hated were the intern lawyers. They thought that just because I was a clerk that I was stupid and deserved to be talked to like a two-year-old. I hated them and made a point to let them know in no uncertain terms. Out of the five interns currently working in this office, four of them took the hint and back off and gave me a little respect (just a little, though). One of them was the biggest ass wipe known to mankind. He went from being rude to just plain nasty after I told him off.

Now let me tell you quickly what my job entails. I work under one of the partners of the firm who has two lawyers and five interns working for them. I (all by myself) must make sure that all the paperwork gets filed away in the right place in the right order. The file also must be put away first by type of case then by the client’s name. I could do this, fuck a monkey can do it. The problem is that once I have everything where it's supposed to be, one of the fucktards I work for, must mess it up and if I don't fix it right away then it's my fault it's a huge mess. So, most days I don't leave the office until way past seven. Usually, I was alone unless there was a huge case they are working on.

That's where my secret begins. You remember that fuckface asshole intern from hell I was talking about earlier. Yeah well, this part I'm not too happy about so please don't judge me okay, thanks. Okay, so I was working late, as always. I was sitting in the conference room with a mess of files and papers that needed to go in them. I was sorting through them when devil's spawn ass hole intern came barging in.

"Have you seen the Monaghan files?" He asked rudely and seemed very agitated, good I thought.

"Yeah, there on that end of the table but I have a few papers here that need to go in it." I stood up to get it for him. I honestly wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

"Fuck, can't you do your job right and have this done when you're supposed to," he yelled as he moved over to get the files from me.

"Well, I would if fucktard interns like yourself would put things back when they used them. I have filed some of these papers at least five times." I said while poking his chest.

"You’re such a fucking high and mighty bitch. You don't see any of the other clerks bitching and moaning about the job they are paid to do, no, you are the only one. You may have everyone else scared of you but not me. I've worked so fucking hard to let a bitch like you fuck with me."

"They aren't scared of me, ass hole they just realized they'd get more out of me asking nicely. You just got your head so far up the bosses’ ass all you see is shit. I truly feel sorry for you. You're going to be one lonely mother fucker if you keep treating people the way you do."

"You don't know shit about me, so don't pretend you do. You’re just a fucking loser who couldn't do shit with his life, so his friend had to hand him a bone and get him a job here. At least I earned the job I have." his face was right in front of mine and I could feel the breath on my face as he yelled back at me.

"Fuck you, your arrogant ass hole. You know shit about me. The only reason I have this job is that I needed to pay my bills. If I didn't need the money I would have held out for the job I work six fucking years to get. So, don't stand here and act like your better than me, you sure as fuck are not" and that's when it happened. I'm not sure who made the first move but one moment we were yelling at each other the next I pressed up against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. Our clothes came off quicker than humanly possible. Our hands were all over each other. It didn't take long for him to enter me and fuck the shit out of me against the wall. He lasted long. Longer than I thought possible with the way he was pounding into me. He gave me the biggest orgasm before we finished. I think that the whole town heard us as we screamed each other's names. After we were done we got dressed and parted ways. Not a word was said between us.

About a week later we had another run in that ended pretty much the same way except that the office was full of people and we were in his office and we had to be quiet. And that's how it started at first one of us would pick a fight and then we would find a place and fuck each other like rabid wild animals. This went on for a while, hell sometimes we wouldn't have to say a word. We would just give each other a look and that was it, we would be off to some closet or storeroom to get off on each other. At one point it got so bad that we started to meet outside of work to get off. There were even some instances where we would meet at his place or mine. We never stayed the night at each other's places and we didn't really care, it was all sex and I was fine with that.

Now, nobody knows that we have been 'fuck buddies' (for lack of a better word) for well over a year (not even my friends know this). We have kept it tight-lipped and the fact that we still bitch and fight all the time probably helps to keep it that way. You're probably thinking that it's not that bad and people do it all the time to get over it and I would but there is more. You see, you know how I said we never slept over it was just fucking, yeah, well there were two instances where that isn't true. Not too far in the past, he had come over to my place for a quick fuck. After we ended up falling asleep. This is normal, but he never stayed all night. Except for that first time, I woke up at five-thirty in the morning to get ready for work and he was still there, next to me and with his arm around me. I didn't think anything of it and woke him up, so he could go home and change for work.

The second time it happened was still at my place and when I woke up with him holding me I knew something was different (for me at least). I laid there and looked at him for almost an hour just looking at him. When he slept he looked so peaceful and beautiful? He didn't look angry and he didn't look stressed. It was then that I realized that I was or had already fallen for him. How I have no idea. We had this sick fight and fuck thing going. We never did anything else. I never had a meal with him and we never had a conversation that wasn't about work, but it didn't seem to matter. Draco Malfoy had fucked me. Literally and figuratively. I fell for my 'fuck buddy' and didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell him he would laugh in my face and break my heart. And that's why I don't want anyone to know. I just have no idea how to handle it. Oh, and here's the kicker I think I’m pregnant and I don't know what to do. I know stress isn't good no matter what the outcome, but I can't help it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I must have looked troubled because, Luna, another file clerk that works in the office, came up to me. He asked how I was doing. At first, I said I was fine, but he didn't buy that so then I just said it.

"I might be pregnant"

"Oh, well okay, I see what the problem is. Have you told... the guy yet."

"NO, shit if I'm this freaked out he's going to pop a gasket and have a meltdown. This isn't something we planned or even talked about. I don't think this is what he wants, and I don't know what to do."

"Well there is one way to find out and then you can go from there," he said. After that, we went our own ways. The rest of the morning was normal and just before I went on my lunch I found out I wasn’t pregnant. It was strange I felt both relieved and sad at the same time. In the lunchroom, Luna sought me out.

"So, are you going to do the test?"

"I don't need to I’m not pregnant. It's wired I was so stressed out and worried about it and now that I know that I'm not, I'm happy yet sad about it." Luna smiled.

"That just means that you want to have kids just maybe not right now."

"I guess I just never really thought about it till now."

"Well, we should go out and celebrate after work."

"What are you girls celebrating?" I heard Draco s voice.

"Harry is not pregnant," he said with a smile.

"I see but I don’t see how that is cause for celebration?" he said with a look of confusion on his face. I was about to say something to get off the topic, but Luna beat me to it.

"Well normally yes but Harry thought he was. But since's he’s not we are celebrating."

"Luna" I screeched. He gave me an apologetic look and walked off. I saw Draco looking at me. I couldn't be in the same room with him, so I stormed out of the lunchroom and out of the office. But I wasn't fast enough because as soon as I entered the elevator Draco was right there.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"There is nothing to tell. I realized I might be yesterday, and I had a little bit of a freak-out, but I realize I wasn’t this afternoon, so I don't have to worry."

"How do you feel?"

"Relived"

"That's it just relieved?"

"Honestly no not just relieved. I didn't know I could miss something I never had." I could feel the single tear run down my face. "Draco, I think that maybe we shouldn't do this anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I want to have that someday and what we have it's not healthy. This is the longest conversation we've had without yelling at each other. We don't know anything about each other unless it involves sex. I need to look for someone that can give me more than just sex. I care about you Draco more than I care to admit but I can't keep pretending that what we are doing is okay." we were silent for a moment.

"What if we try?" he said. I looked at him.

"Try what?"

"What if we try and make this work. What if we try and make this into a real adult relationship."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, very. I've never been good at keeping a man around but no matter what we said to each other you were always there. This is the longest relationship I've ever had. It may not be a normal one, but it was still a relationship to me. In the last nineteen months, I know neither one of us has been with anyone else, yet we could have. I want to see if we can do this the right way and date like normal people." I chuckled to myself.

"We have one rocky road ahead of us Malfoy. You and I are like a ticking time bomb but if you’re willing to try and do this then so am I."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well I'm not sure if this thing Draco and I have started is going to last forever but I think that we are both stubborn enough to make it through anything. At least I hope. As for my secret, well I guess secrets don't always stay secrets.

**Draco 's Secret**

I've always worked hard for the things I wanted in life. I've always tried to put 200% into everything I do, except for my love life. In high school, I was so focused on graduating at the top of my class and getting into the best college that I barely noticed the girls and boys around me, barely. In college, my focus was on trying to get into the best law school. I did have some women and men around, but I only ever gave them the time of day when I need to get some frustration out, meaning I needed to get laid. Once I got into law school my focus shifted to getting an internship with Nott, Granger, and James. Anyone that truly wanted to be a lawyer in this town wanted to be an intern with them. Of course, I got the internship and why wouldn't I, worked my ass off to get it. So, like always once I got what I wanted my focused changed to a new and better goal. I wanted to be a lawyer at N, G, &J and one day become a partner. I wanted the plaque outside the building to read 'Malfoy, Nott, Granger and James' or at least have my name on that plaque somewhere. I was well on my way to getting that, having the best praise from the top dogs here let me know that. Then like a tornado from hell Mr. Harry Potter walked into the door and fucked with my plans.

The first moment my eyes landed on him, Little Draco decided to stand at attention. (If you're wondering who little Draco is, well that is what I call my junk. Don't judge me, I'm a guy and I'm damn proud of that guy. He deserves a name and more.) Anyways, no matter what I tried to think of Little Draco wouldn't go down and my thoughts were with him all the time. Eventually, I just had to go whack one off in the bathroom just to finish the day off. I hated that he could affect me that way. No one had ever made me lose my focus as he had. It got worse when he showed he had a backbone and told us interns off for being asses and fuck if that didn't get me harder. That there were grounds for me to hate him and I made no secret of it.

Then that night happened. We were screaming at each other. Our faces were mere millimeters apart and then BAM, we were fucking against the wall. I'd like to say that I enunciated it but fuck who knows. We were so close that it could have been a gust of the wind from the air vents that pushed us together. Whatever caused it to happen didn't really matter to us. Neither one of tried to stop it. We went at it fast and hard. I honestly don't know how I did it for as long as I did but fuck I was proud of Little Draco. I'd never gone that long while fucking that hard before, my boy deserved mad props. After that night, I thought I got him out of my system but fuck I wanted more.

I couldn't just go up to him and say, 'Hey you know the other day in the conference room when we fucked like crazed people, yeah well that wasn't enough. I want to bend you over my desk, so I could fuck the shit out of you again.' Somehow, I don't think that would have gone over too well. It took a whole week before I did do something. I picked a fight and we were nasty to each other. Not five minutes later we were in my office and I had him bent over my desk, ah, dream come true. After that every time we got into a fight, we would find a dark quiet place to fuck. One night there were so many people working on a big case in the office that we went back to my place to have at it.

This went on and we never really spoke about it, it was just a given. If one of wanted to get laid we would pick a fight or at one point we just had to give each other a look, and we would do it. If we weren't at work a quick text saying to meet would happen. It was great, we had all the perks of being in a relationship but none of the downfalls. A little more than a year and a half we did this. I thought It was great then I slipped. If we went to the other one's house, we always left before morning. One night I was so exhausted that I couldn't care enough to wake up to leave. The next morning, I was confused as to where I was but was more confused as to how I was woken up. Harry and I had always been meaning to each other. We thrived on it. That morning he gently shook me awake then softly called my name. I'm not sure what it was but I kind of like it. I had slept well and had woken up refreshed. That hadn't happened in years.

I pushed the whole thing aside and pretended it didn't happen. I wasn't going to explore it, nor did I want to. I went on as if nothing had changed or at least I tried. Everything felt different after that and I couldn't continually ignore it, no matter how hard I tried. The sex was different, we were different but I'm a guy and I don't talk about my feelings cause that shit is for girls. That didn't mean I didn't have them. I just kept them all bottled up deep inside where they are supposed to be. When it happened again, you know sleeping at his place, I knew I was fucked. I did wake up that night but when I did he was in my arms. His head on my chest, his legs were wrapped into mine and his arm was around my waist. I couldn't move because I really didn't want to. It was all too easy to fall back to sleep while I pulled him closer to me.

Again, I am a guy so all the shit I was feeling was locked up and buried way deep in there. I tried not to think of it. If I didn't think of it and no one knew then it wasn't real. I needed to focus on my goals. I need to make sure I got to be a partner at this law firm and I couldn't use the distractions. He would stay as a source of my release so that I could continue to focus on my career. That was all I was allowing myself. I won't lose my focus I couldn't afford to do that.

The day I walked in on Harry and Luna talking about Harry's, well you know, I almost keeled right there. He thought that he was pregnant, but he hadn't told me. Yes, we didn't talk about anything that didn't involve work but shit that's something to tell someone. I guess I could see why he hadn't said anything to me. He had just realized it was possible and almost as soon as he knew it, he found out it was just a scare. I was relieved that it was just a scare I was in no way ready to have a child now. I mean maybe in a few years after I really got my career started.

I was caught off guard when Harry said we should stop with, well with whatever it was we had. It wasn't that he had said it, I mean I could see how he would want to find someone that would be willing to give him what he wanted. What caught me off guard was how I felt about it. It felt like he was ripping my heart out. If I had been a weaker man, I would have been on my hands and knees begging for him to reconsider and have me all to himself, but I wasn't. I held that shit in and just asked if we could make a go at it as a real couple. I honestly wasn't ready to let him go. I don't know how hard I would have fought if he had declined but I am grateful that he didn't. So, for the first time in my life, I had a boyfriend. It took me by surprise how my focus had shifted at that moment. I still wanted the same things, but I also wanted more, and I wanted it in my personal life. The part of my life I had been neglecting for years.

I'll be honest I have no clue how to be a good boyfriend. I never had to go out of my way to take care and please someone else. Doing well in school was enough to please my parents. Attaining my goals was enough to please me. Now I thought, how was going to stay focused on my goal and make sure Harry was happy because whether I said it out loud or not it was now important to me that he was happy. Don't get me wrong, we still fought but one of the perks of being in a relationship was that along with regular sex and passionate sex came hot as fuck make-up sex. There was also the one bounce that I never quite voiced because I didn't want to sound like a pansy, I love waking up with him in my arms. Now that it wasn't just sex, we spent almost every night together and woke up together almost every morning. I couldn't get enough.

The last couple of weeks an idea has been floating in my head. I haven't been able to get it out of my head and I know the only way I will be able to do so is if I just do it. You might be wondering what I'm talking about. That's easy to say to you, I want Harry to move in with me. You might be wondering why an emotionally repressed workaholic wants to have his new boyfriend and former fuck buddy move in with him, that answer is easy too, I really love having him there all the time even when we fight. I just can't get enough of him. Sick, I know, but shit I can't help it. Waking up next him makes my morning ten times better. He likes to take care of me, so he usually has something for me to eat before I go to work. He makes sure I take a lunch break or at least have some power snacks to get through the day. If I must stay late he waits for me so that we can eat together, and we don't even live together, yet. Like I said before, yes, we do fight, you can't have a strong personality like he and I do and not have fights. I personally think it keeps our life a little more interesting but that's just me. My problem though isn't that, though, the reason I've been hesitant about asking Harry is that he is very independent. I don't want to get hurt if he says no. I know I can hear you now. You're such a big, strong, focused man, how can you fear rejection. Man, up and ask him. I know I've said the same thing to myself and I've made up my mind to do it and I'm scared shitless.

I wasn't sure what the best way to ask him was, so I thought that if I did it where there was a lot of people there would be less of a chance for him to make a big scene. I made reservations at a nice restaurant that I know he loves, and I plan on asking him during dessert. I just hope that everything goes as planned.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I love this place but haven't really been able to come here in a while," he said after we placed our order for dinner.

"It's not a problem, I heard you telling your friend Hermione about it once," I said while playing with my napkin. As manly as I think I am, as focused and determined that I now am, I couldn't help my nerves. This man holds the key to my happiness and I was terrified that he would take it all away. He must have noticed how uneasy I was.

"Draco " him voiced sounded a little strained. "Um... look I know something is up and well, frankly you're scaring me. You either brought me here to break up with me or you plan on purposing. If it's the former, then tell me now so that I can leave with my head held high. If it's the latter, please don't do it now because we aren't there yet." I smiled at him. Some of my nerves settled after he finished. I was a little bit more certain that he would agree. Why? Because when refusing to me purposing, he said we weren't there yet, which means that he wanted to head that way and that moving in was a logical step. I just hope that we were at the point that living together was the right next step.

"Actually, it's neither. I did want to ask you something, but it isn't as serious as getting married. I wanted to wait till after dinner just in case you said no. I wanted to be able to leave without being rude."

"Okay, so what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to move in with me?" I asked trying not to rush the question out and sound like a fool. I looked at Harry and I saw him take a deep breath. My heart was starting to accelerate, and I could feel the heartbreak and pain slowly come over me. It felt like hours before he gave me his answer.

"I would love to," he said. I was waiting for the 'but'. My mind already trying to accept the refusal but when it didn't come, elation ran over my body.

"Oh, thank god. I was scared that you would say no."

"Well, I didn't and to be honest, you saved me from sneaking all my stuff into your place. I had it all figured out too. It would have taken me about three years to get all my things in without you noticing, not including my furniture." he smiled at me and I laughed. God, I love that man.

Oh shit, where did that come from? Please don't tell anyone I said or even thought of that. I am so not ready for the 'L' word to come into play.

**Harry has a new secret**

About three and a half years ago I started working at Nott, Granger, and James. If you had told me then that I would have fallen in love and moved in with Draco Malfoy, I would have laughed until I peed my pants. If you had known us, then you would know why. We fought like two pimps after the same whore. Like two hyaenas fought over the last piece of meat. Like two bitches fighting over the last pair of Christian Louboutin, Black peep toe pumps. So, to sum it up we fought nasty. But somehow here I was loving and living with that son of a bitch. No, you know what I can't call him that. I've met his mother and she is far from being a bitch, although she has been planning our wedding since the moment she met me (which was about a week after Draco and I officially started to date).

So back to the topic at hand. I never thought I would be where I am right now in life. When Draco had taken me to my favorite restaurant and started to get all antsy. I started to freak out. The first thing that I thought was 'oh shit please do ask me to marry you' and 'Oh no he's dumping me like bad habit'. I didn't know which I was more scared of. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry him it was because well I know I would have said yes, and I knew we weren't ready for that, but I was also nowhere near ready to give him up completely. I was very happy that he asked me to move in with him and I hadn't been joking with him about sneaking in. I already had a few workouts fits, sleep ware and some of my more personal items stashed away at his place. Life was great for me. It wasn't what I had planned but I was happy and that was okay.

But not everything was so simple, I just found out that I'm pregnant. For real this time. When I first noticed I waited a week before taking an over the counter test. When that came back positive I almost flipped out. Lucky for me I was home alone at the time. When I went to the doctor he told me I was pregnant, and I flipped out again. I had no idea what to do. I was so worried about how Draco would take it. This wasn't in the plan yet. We hadn't talked this far ahead. I was scared that he would be mad at me or worse if he asked me to get rid of it. I was so scared. Then I had the added pressure of how I tell him. Do I just blurt it out? Do I make him a fancy dinner that is baby themed? Do I give him a shirt that says, 'World’s Best Dad'? It took me a week to get the nerve to do it. I had chosen a day I wanted to tell him. I had gotten a copy of the first sonogram and put it in a frame that said, 'I love Daddy'. I also bought a onesie that said the same thing. I put the gifts in the room so that if dinner didn't go well I could use it to tell him or just forget the gift altogether. I was fixing the table when I heard Draco come in.

"Love, are you here?" I could hear the joy in his voice. I was glad that he had had a good day.

"I'm in the dining room," I yelled at him. He charged in and picked me up. He kissed me while spinning us. He put me down but didn't let go.

"Life couldn't get any more perfect," he said then gave me another kiss.

"What has you so happy about life?" I asked.

"I had a lunch meeting today with the partners. They asked me to be a junior partner. I don't get my name on the plaque just yet but that's the next step. Junior partner baby can you believe it."

"Oh, Draco congratulation. I'm so proud of you." I gave him a kiss.

"I know I've worked hard to get where I am but having you here to share it makes it so much better. We can do so much now baby. Just you and me, it can't get better than this." my heart sank but I kept the smile on my face. I hugged him close and tried not to sob. What was I going to do? He didn't want this. He was going to make me choose and if he does I'll have to choose my baby. I would always choose my child over everyone. I had only known it was there for a few weeks, but I loved it just the same. It was instantaneous love. It would hurt me so bad to lose Draco but what else could I do? He pulled away from me and kissed my forehead. He wiped away a tear. He probably thought they were happy tears.

"I'm going to go change then we can have some of that delicious meal I smell." I nodded not trusting my voice. As soon as he was out of the room I fell to the floor and cried some more. I didn't know what I was going to do but I didn't have a lot of time.

"Love, what's this gift on the bed for?" Shit shit shit shit.

"Um... it's an early birthday present but don't open it yet." Please don't open it. I thought while I picked myself up off the floor and made my way to the room. When I walked in I saw Draco pulling out the frame and the shirt from the gift bag.

"Harry?" Oh, fuck my life.

**Draco and his big mouth**

My life was perfect right now. I had achieved everything I have wanted to up to date. I had just gotten news that I was going to be a junior partner. Which mean I get to work just as hard as the regular partners, but my name isn't on the plaque outside and I don't get the full benefits just yet. I was okay with that. I mean why wouldn't I everything in life has steps and this was one of them. I may have a plan in my head, but things don't always turn out the way you plan. Harry showed me that even if he didn't know it. I hadn't planned on meeting Harry, but I did. I hadn't planned on fucking him, but I had. I hadn't planned on falling in love, but I had, and it has only made my life better because of it. Right now, I was on could nine. I couldn't be happier, okay I could, and I planned to be. As soon as I got home I planned on taking my beautiful girlfriend and fucking the shit out of him and showing him how much I love him because yeah, I still hadn't said the words, but I showed him every chance I could. Hey, didn't someone once say actions speak louder than words, well I was letting my actions scream them at him?

When I got home I could smell the fuck awesome food my guy had been cooking. I loved his food. He should have been a chief or something. Maybe I could get him to go on one of those cooking show contests they have on TV. I bet he would win.

I wasted no time in telling him the great news. He was so overwhelmed with happiness that he was crying, women. I couldn't wait till we started to celebrate in the bedroom. That's my favorite time of day. It didn't matter what time it happened but whenever it did it was the best part of my day. Honestly, and don't tell anyone I said this because I will deny it, it doesn't matter if we're having sex or not if he is near me I'm having a great fucking day. I love the sex don't get me wrong. It's fuck hot sex not matter when or where we do it, but we don't have to be going at it to have a great day. When I first figured it out it nearly gave me a heart attack. Why, well we had gone from just being fuck buddies to dating to living together. Then one day I realized that I didn't care how often we had sex if he was there. Fucked up I know. I love sex with him. It's always fucking awesome, but I didn't need it to be happy. Shit don't tell anyone I said that if anyone asks I need sex like I need air, okay. Thanks.

After giving my man a hug, I made my way to our room. I need to get out of this suit and into something more comfortable. When I was the gift on the bed I was confused.

"Love, what's this gift on the bed for?" I asked as I picked it up. I saw it had my name on it.

"Um... it's an early birthday present but don't open it yet," he said as I was taking the tissue paper out of the bag. I thought it was nice that he would get me a birthday present, but I was confused as to why he would leave a wrapped present for me on the bed if he didn't want me to open it. I looked in and saw a frame and some clothes. I pulled both things out.

"Harry?" I said as I looked at the frame. I sat on the bed and just looked at it. It had a sonogram in it and on the bottom,  it had 'I Love Daddy' written on it. I looked at the piece of clothing. It was a kid’s shirt, one of those that clip closed at the bottom, fuck, I should probably learn what these things are called. Fucking shit I'm going to be a daddy. I looked up and saw Harry standing at the door his eyes red from crying.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm so, so sorry." I looked at him confused at his reaction. He wiped a tear from his face. Why was he apologizing? "I didn't mean to Draco, I'm so sorry," he said, making me more confused than ever. I just looked at him unsure of what to say or what to do. Thoughts started running through my head of what might give him a reason to cry and apologize like he was. Fucking hell, maybe the kid wasn't mine. No, he wouldn't do that, and he had my name on the bag, it was meant for me. It was my baby in him. Shit on a stick, what if he lost it.

"Oh, Harry." I could hear the disappointment in my own voice. I could feel my heart breaking. I hadn't realized I wanted this until right now when it was taken away from me before I even had it. "Harry, I ..."

"Don't Draco, please don't make me choose," he said. I was confused again, I mean really, really confused. "I'm sorry I know it's not part of the plan but please don't make me choose." I looked at him. I was unsure of what he was talking about he just kept mumbling about not wanting to choose, the plan and how sorry he was. I couldn't make for the life of me understand him. I pulled him into the room and sat him on the bed and looked him in the eyes.

"Harry, look at me. What are you talking about? I don't know what's wrong and I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I know that this wasn't in the plan Draco, but I want this. If your plan is more important than we then tell me now. I won't stand in your way, but you must make the decision. What do you want Draco ?" he got angrier as he spoke. I just sat there and listened to him. It took me a minute to understand what he said.

"Are you serious?" I asked feeling a little angry myself. He just nodded. "Wow, do you seriously think that little of me that I would toss you and my child aside because it doesn't fit into my plan. Who gives a fuck about the stupid plan? Harry, when I was younger I didn't have a lot of friends so to keep myself from feeling like a waste of space I gave my self-goals, my 'plan'. Every time I meet my goals I would make a new one. That's how I lived my life because that's all I knew. My parents were more than happy to let me focus on school without the distraction normal kids had. I didn't know any better, but the 'plan' was thrown out the window the second I saw you walk through the door at NG&J. You weren't part of the plan Harry, yet here you are. Fuck the plan. It was always just a way for me to get from point A to point B in life but now I have you. I don't need the plan to point the way because you do that now. I know I don't say the words, but I thought that my actions would say them for me. I guess I need to be more vocal about it. Shit Harry, I love you so fucking much and right now I think the only way my life can get any more perfect was if you married me." Shit, shit, shit, shit, me and my big mouth. Yes, I want him forever but fuck getting married. Shit, me and my big fucking mouth. He looked at me all teary-eyed and threw his arms around my neck. His lips met mine with force causing us to fall back onto the bed. He kissed me with as much passion as he could muster, and I kissed him back with just as much. His legs were on either side of my waist and his hands in my hair. My hands held his hips as I felt the hand move down to my chest. He began to unbutton my shirt. Once he was done he ran his hands up and down my chest. He lips moving from mine down my neck until he reached my chest. His whole body began to move down as he pressed kisses all over my body. When his lips reach my pants he quickly removed my belt, then my pants and boxers. He pressed his lips to the tip of Little Draco’s head. I moaned at the sensation of his warm lips on me. I felt his warm, wet tongue run up and down my shaft before he took me into his mouth fully. Instinctively, my hand made its way to the back of his head guiding him pace and licked and sucked on my favorite part of my body. After a short of time, I felt the familiar tug from inside me as I was about to shoot my spunk into his hot warm mouth. Normal as I yelled out to him that I was about to come, he would remove his mouth and finish me off with his hand, but tonight he drank that shit up like it was water. I almost came again at that. I was so fucking turned on that I pulled him up and turned us around so that he was now on him back. As quickly as I could I removed his clothes and buried my face into that hot wet ass of him that I have come to love so dearly. He bucked his hips up as I licked and nipped at him. His hands had made their way back into my hair. He tugged on my hair slightly as I entered him with my tongue. He began to instruct me on what he wanted from me and I obliged happily. As soon as he had come I moved up and kissed him. It was the best fucking kiss of my life to date. He still had my taste in his mouth and I his. It was erotic and un-fucking-believable.

We laid there in each other's arms kissing and holding each other. Dinner was forgotten, as was our conversation. As I felt my self-drift off to sleep m hand made its way to his still flat stomach. At that moment in time, I couldn't have been any happier. I had the man of my dreams in my arms and he was carrying my child in him. I was on top of the fucking world.

**Harry's Secret Tactics**

The day that Draco found out that I was pregnant was a very emotionally draining day. First, I was nervous about telling him. Then I was so happy and excited about his promotion. Then I got anxious and scared after when I thought that he may not want us. By the time I entered the room I was angry and defensive. You can't really blame me for overreacting and misunderstanding what was going on. I was already on edge add pregnancy hormones and you have one crazy bitch to deal with. When Draco started to defend himself and tell me he was happy about the baby, I relaxed and began to fully enjoy what was about to happen in our lives. When he said, and I quote ' Shit Harry, I love you so fucking much' I was on cloud nine then he went and said the 'M' word. Now don't get me wrong. At some point maybe, we could get married but right now was not that time. We aren't ready for that. I'm not ready for that and if he would have asked then it would have ended badly no matter what I answered. Also, if he did ask I didn't want it to be because I was carrying his child.

That was the reason that I jumped him and gave him the best blowjob I could muster at the time. Face it he's a guy and if you put your mouth anywhere near his junk he's likely to forget his own name. I thought that the topic had long been forgotten but after a few weeks he brought it up again. I, to save ups both pains, fell to my knees and sucked him off. This happened often not every day but maybe once a week or every other week. I had probably given him more blow jobs in the last few months than I had in all the time we've been together. I hoped that he wouldn't notice but he's a lawyer and he's smart, so he's bound to notice at some point and he did. I was close to my sixth month and he had brought up the subject again.

"Harry, can we talk for a moment?" he asked. I knew what he was going to talk about, so I made my way over to him and kissed his lips softly.

"Why talk?" I said I my hands made his way to his belt. He stilled my hands and moved back a bit.

"Harry can you not do that right now," he said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Do what?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Don't give me that shit Harry. You know very well that every time I try to talk to you seriously you stick my cock in your mouth. I don't mind and to be honest, a few times I just brought shit up so that you could suck me off." I huffed at the news that he had known and had used it to his advantage. "Oh, get over it, you've been manipulating me for the last few months with that shit. So, you have no right to get all high and mighty now. Does marrying me really repulse you that much?"

"No, it not that I don't want to its just that I don't think we are ready for that. I love you and I don't need some piece of paper telling me that I'm yours for the rest of my life because I already am yours. What I want is that if one day we decide we want that then we can do it and not because you knocked me up. I know that you didn't mean to say what you said that day I saw the 'oh shit' look come on your face as soon as you said it. I'm fine with things the way that they are Draco  I don't need anything more, especially if we aren't ready for it." he looked at me after my bout of verbal diarrhea and then smiled.

''Do you know that you are THE most perfect man," he said as he moved towards me.

"I'm not perfect but I am the closest thing you'll find to it," I said with a smile on my face. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You know if you want you can go ahead and continue what you started earlier." he hinted as he pulled me close to him to feel his prominent erection pressed on my stomach. I smiled and placed a kiss on his soft lips. I pulled away slightly as my hands tugged at the waist of his pants.

"Thank you, but no," I said before I turned and walked away. I walked into our room and was getting ready for a shower. He walked in a minute after I did.

"That wasn't very nice you know." he walked up to me from behind and held me to him. He placed his hands on my now very swollen belly. "Don't you think Papa is being mean to me?" he said to the baby.

"You are not going to discuss this with her," I said sternly.

"He will need to learn sooner or later."

"She won't need to know anything of the sort, Draco "

"Harry, Harry, Harry, our son will be a lady’s man and he will need to know how to handle the ladies. The earlier he starts to learn the better for him."

"Our daughter doesn't need to hear about her father not getting head. She will be traumatized before she even gets out." We had been having playful arguments like this for a while. Neither of wanted to know what we were having until the day the baby was born. We had started to get some things ready but had been sticking with buying things in neutral colors. The room we had set up was white and the furniture was a dark mahogany color. We figured that it would be easy to just add colors once the baby arrived. No one gave us a hard time about waiting except for my best friend Hermione. She wanted us to find out, so she could start spoiling the baby. When we refused she said fine and then went out and bought things anyways stating that she could tell what I was having by the way I was carrying my belly. Draco and I agreed that she needed help.

The pregnancy seemed to last forever. I got bigger and bigger and I thought I was going to explode. When I got to month seven Draco and I agreed that I should just stay home and take time off work. I mean it's not like they would miss me. I was still NG&J and although I loved being close to Draco, I wasn't happy there. I was planning on not returning there after the baby was born. I thought that I would raise my baby and when she or he was a few years old I could then start looking for the right job for me. Draco thought that was a great idea. He loved that I wanted to be at home with the baby. He even said that I could try and find some freelance work I could do from home so that I could get my foot in the door in the meantime.

I was frustrated, angry, annoyed, fat, hot, enormous, uncomfortable and just plain huge. I had reached forty weeks and the damn baby didn't want to leave. I could barely walk. I had to go to the bathroom every five minutes and if I sneezed I peed my fucking pants. I wanted the baby out and I wanted it out fast, but no this baby was a stubborn ass like its father. The doctors told me that if I hadn't gone into labor by week forty-two they would induce. (Meaning they would try to force the baby out of me one way or another.) Of course, it came to that point and I was laying on a bed tied to like twenty machines all telling us how the baby was doing, how I was doing, and I think there was one that even checked on Draco. The hours ticked by slowly and nothing was happening. I had only dilated a few centimeters and the med they were giving me to progress the labor was at a max. the only other option was cutting me open. The nurse had told me that the doctor would come in to check me one more time before we would prepare for that. When the nurse came in again he got me ready for the doc to check me one last time and thank the lord, in the last twenty minutes I went from two centimeters to ten and ready to get that baby out of me. It took another twenty minutes and lots of pushing before I heard the doctor yell. I pushed once more, and the head came out. The doctor sucked some goop out of the mouth and nose. I then pushed one more time and my baby was out.

"Congratulation Dads, it's a girl," he said as he placed her on my stomach and handed Draco the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I looked at my baby girl. She was beautiful and tiny and all full of yucky sticky goop. I held her tiny fingers and counted all ten, then I looked at her tiny little feet and counted all ten of her little toes. The nurse took her to get her cleaned and Draco followed as I got cleaned and closed. A few minutes later Draco came back with my little angel in his arms. He handed her to me and sat on the bed next to me.

"She's beautiful," I said to him my hand ran through her new cleaned hair. I hadn't noticed before because of the goop but he had a full head of curly blond hair.

"I think she looks just like you," he told me as he placed a kiss on my forehead and then on hers.

" I was right you know," I said after a few minutes.

"About what?"

"That she's a she. I told you we were having a girl."

"Well, this is one time I don't mind being wrong."

"Yeah tell me that in fifteen years when she wants to go out on her first date."

"Ha very funny, she will never date because she will want to keep her daddy happy and out of jail."

"Sure, whatever you say." He leaned in to give me another kiss. And we just laid there looking at our little girl. She was perfect. She came into this world weighing 7lbs 8oz and was 20 inches long and after a few discussions, we named him Mary Elizabeth Malfoy-Potter.

**Draco 's Secret Promise**

I had been excited when I found out that Harry was pregnant. Like Harry himself, I hadn't known I wanted it to till it was right there in front of me. I felt like the luckiest fucker in the world. I had the most beautiful and most perfect man by my side. He was everything to me and to top everything off he was giving me a child. I was on top of the fucking world. The only thing that was bugging me was that every time I wanted to talk to him about my slip with the 'M' word he would try to distract me. Okay, he didn't try, he succeeded. I mean the girl knew what he was doing, and he knew me well. Every time I mentioned wanting to talk he would end up on his knees giving me head. It took me a while to figure it out, but I did and I'm a guy so yes, I used this knowledge to my benefit. Again, I'm a guy and I could get head whenever I fucking wanted, and my girlfriend was avoiding talking to me about the 'M' word. I was fine with that until my mind got in the way and started to wonder why he was avoiding the question. Did he not want me that way? Did he not think I could commit to him? Why didn't he want to marry me? And although I knew I was being a pansy ass bitch whining to myself about this I couldn't help it. So, I did the unthinkable, I went to talk to him. What's worse was that when he went to give me head I stopped him. I know what you’re thinking I had lost my fucking mind, and I think your right.

When he had told me, his reason I was relieved and happy. He was right. We loved each other and were having a baby but that didn't mean we had to get married. I was and am so thankful to have this man in my life. He seemed to be perfect in every way, well except when he starts to bitch about my clothes in the bathroom. Then I just want to tell him to shut the fuck up and that if he doesn't want my clothes there he could pick it up. NO, I've never said it, but I want to. Luckily, I value my life and my balls too much to say it out loud. The only other time I wanted to shoot myself when I was around him was when he was pregnant and was two weeks late. God, I felt bad for him, but I felt bad for anyone within hearing distance of him whining but it all paid off in the end.

I will never forget the day my baby girl was born. It seemed like it was going to take forever but once Harry was in labor everything seemed to happen all at once. The moment the doctor pulled her out and told us we had a baby girl I was a goner. And when I looked at her I fell in love in an instant. There was no other feeling than looking at your baby for the first time. That is a memory I will never forget. The first time I held her I was in heaven. It was at that moment when I was taking her to Harry and his little hand grabbed my finger I knew I would do anything for her. She was only a few minutes old and she already had her daddy wrapped around her finger.

 

It didn't get any better with time. Harry keeps telling me not to get her everything I see. He said we need to teach her the value of things and if we just get her everything he wants then she will never learn. I told him he was right but that hasn't stopped me from spoiling her rotten. That has now become a problem. Let me explain. Harry is somewhat aware of me getting things for Mary. He hasn't seen me give her anything but I know he has noticed how things Mary wants just magically appear in her toy box but what Mary asked me for a few weeks ago I can't just buy and put in her toy box. The worst part is that I already promised Mary she could have one. You might be wondering what could be so bad that I am in fear for my life. Yes, it's that bad that I fear for my life or worse yet my junk because as soon as Harry finds out he will either kill me or rip my junk right off. Before you judge me and stand on Harry's side let me tell you my side of things. Mary is almost five and is very smart for her age. She knows how to use her charm and innocence to work me. This is how the conversation went.

I was sitting on the sofa watching TV when Mary came in with her newest doll. She sat beside me and put his head on my lap. She was playing with her doll when she looked up at me.

"Thank you for my doll daddy."

"Not a problem princess. I knew how much you wanted that baby doll."

"You’re such a great daddy. I tell all my friends that I have the best daddy in the world." I beamed at her, she thought I was the best daddy and she bragged about it. I was very happy and proud. "I told Meagan from daycare that my dad gets me whatever I want and she said that I was lying so then I told her that I wanted the dolly that was like a real baby because I wanted a new baby in the house and then I told her I had got the dolly the very next day but she said that doesn't count. She said that if my dad was the best he could get me what I really truly wanted which was is a real baby and not a pretend real baby. So, can you do that daddy can you get me a real baby? Like Jaime from preschool. He told his mommy he wanted a new baby and then a little while after him mommy's belly got fat and then a little while after that they had a new baby in the house. And he gets to hold him and play with him and he says he gets to be the big boy because he's a big brother now and I want that daddy can I have that too?"

"Of course, baby, I'll get you whatever you want."

"Yeah, thank you, daddy. I knew you were the best daddy in the world just wait till I tell Meagan and Jaime that I'm going to be a big sister and have a real-life baby to play with." she jumped off the couch and ran to her room. I sat there beaming at being called the best daddy in the world.

Then it hit me. I just agree to give her a sibling. Without my Harry's approval and it's not like I could have a kid all by myself. So, you see she tricked me into agreeing with her and I did try to talk her out of it but then she started to cry saying that she had already told all her friends and that she really wanted a new baby in the house. So, I agreed and now I'm in deep shit because I must somehow get Harry pregnant and I'm not sure if he will agree. Is it wrong to trick him into getting pregnant without him knowing? Yeah, your right, I can't do that he would cut my dick off if I did that and we don't want that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, get your ass in here NOW." I heard Harry scream from the living room. Shit, I was in trouble and I didn't know what I had done to make him mad. Okay, I had a few ideas, but it couldn't be sure which reason I was being yelled at for. I slowly made my down to the living room where he was waiting for me.

"Good afternoon my love."

"Don't, okay just don't." he took a deep breath. “Do you have any clue why all the mothers from Mary's class have been congratulating me on the new baby? I know I'm not as skinny as I used to be, but I am by no means large enough for people to assume I'm pregnant. Then my daughter tells me that daddy promised her a baby brother or sister."

"It's just that she said I was the best daddy in the world and then she was upset that her friends didn't believe her because she hadn't gotten the baby she wanted."

"Draco for a smart man you are so stupid. She's five years old and she manipulated you. If I told the people at the office that you were outsmarted by your daughter, they might revoke your license to practice law." I was going to open my mouth to talk but he gave the look and put up his finger. "No, I don't want to hear it. You can't just promise to give her everything she asks for. She needs to learn that she can't have everything. I know you want to give her the world, but you can't. Especially when it comes to things like this. The decision to have another child should be between me and you. Yes, she could be included in the conversation because it would affect her too, but it shouldn't be her decision. This is something we, you and me, must decide on. If you really want to have another baby, then we should talk about it. Just because Mary wants a sibling doesn't mean we want to give her one. We were both only children and we turned out fine.

"I want you to think about this Draco. Do you really want another child? We could do this and get another girl. Mary is your world do you think she would want to split her time with you with another girl. We could have a boy and then you'd do all these boy things with him and Mary would feel left out. I know that I'm pointing out the bad stuff about having another one. There are as many good reasons as there are bad, on why we should or shouldn't do this. I want you to think hard about this and after you've done that then we can talk about it, just you and me. Once we have made up our minds then we can talk to Mary about this. Until then you are going to explain to your daughter that we are not having a baby but that we are thinking about it." as soon as he was done he left the room and left me to my thoughts. Fuck I hate it when he's right.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I did what Harry asked and I had talked to Mary. She wasn't happy, but I told her that we were thinking about it, so it could still happen but just not right then. After talking to her I spent the next few days thinking about having another kid. The idea of having another princess runny around the house made me smile. I love my Mary and I wouldn't mind having another one. Yes, I was thinking it would be great to be surrounded by more girls. I also thought about having a son. To have someone that I could do things that my girl just didn't want to do. And have some male bonding time with a son just like my dad used to do. I really like the idea of it. I thought about what it would mean to my family. How it would affect Mary and Harry and how it would affect us. Then I decided that I didn't mind having just the family I already had, and I also wouldn't mind having my family grow. So, with that in mind, I went to talk to Harry. When I had told him what I had been thinking he told me he was feeling the same way. If we had another baby, we would be happy but if we didn't we would be just as happy.

After Harry and I talked we took Mary out and talked to her about what would happen if we did have another baby. We wanted her to know what would happen and hope it would affect him. We told her what we thought, and she seemed happy that we were asking her what she wanted. We told her we would give her time to think about it and if she wanted she could talk to other kids about what it was like to have siblings. She came back to us and said she still wanted a baby, but it was okay if she didn't get one because as she put it “they sometimes smell bad”. So, with that Harry and I decided that if it happened it happened. We weren't actively trying but we weren't actively stopping it either. We just let nature take its course. Two months after Mary turned six Harry told me he was pregnant. Mary was excited and could not wait to see her new sibling. We had all taken bets to see what we would be having. Mary said she wanted to have a brother and Harry thought it was another girl. Me, well I didn't care either way, but I was hoping for a boy, so we could have one of each, although I would have been fine with a having another little princess to have me wrapped around her finger, I had to be honest with myself even if it’s a boy he would have me wrapped around his finger too.

After much debate among the three of us, we decided that we would find out the sex of the baby as soon as the doctor said he could tell through the ultrasound. We were all happy that he wasn't shy and should us the junk. I was a proud daddy as I should off the picture they had given me of the ultrasound. I was having a boy. I was a proud daddy indeed.

 


End file.
